Bring Them Home
by KiraKun08
Summary: Francis was a much better shot then him and had already shot down six men while Matthew had only gotten two. The Canadian spun around at the sound of Francis cussing loudly. Blood was running down the male's arm where a bullet had hit him.
1. Prolog Shot Down

**Prolog – Shot Down-**

~Winter 1943, Germany~

~I don't know what to say or more so I really don't know where to start. Well let's make this simple my plane was shot down, as was Arthur's and now me and him are sitting in one of these damn POW camps. It's cold as hell here and we don't have much that keeps us safe from the elements. I have Arthur sharing a bed with me; I couldn't stand the sight of him shivering any longer. I know we'll make it out of here, I just know it.

Alfred.~

The American closed his small journal and tucked it under his mattress before snuggling up with Arthur. The Englishman was shivering again and at the feeling of Alfred's warm and strong body laying next to him, he snuggled up against him.

"You okay Arth?"

"Don't call me that you git."

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around him and pulled him as close as he could. Green eyes remained closed though he did hide his face in the male's chest.

"We'll get out of here. Francis and Matti will notice that we've gone missing and they will come looking for us."

His blue eyes looked down to see a pair of green looking up at him. Fear was written on his face. Though Alfred was afraid too, knowing full well how bad being a POW in Germany was, but he was a hero and he was not going to show any fear. He wrapped his arms around him tighter in a protective way. He lay there not knowing what else to do but comfort Arthur, whose tears were quietly staining Alfred's shirt. The American fought back tears of anger at being caught and getting Arthur captured as well. They had to get out of there no matter what.


	2. Chapter 1 Hell On Earth

**Chapter 1 –Hell on Earth-**

Matthew was shivering and coughing, his helmet jumping with every cough. He took in a deep breath and looked around, his gun ready for anything. This war was hell on his body physically and mentally. Once again a fit of coughs came from his small body.

"Matti, are you okay?"

He looked up to see Francis standing above him, worry written on his face. He sat down wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"You are going to catch your death out here Matti. Please let me take you to the medic."

"Not until the new units get here. We have so few men here that even if I was shot I wouldn't be leaving my post."

The young Canadian looked up at Francis. His glasses were cracked, most likely caused from an explosion; dirt covered his soft pale face and blonde hair; and snow was clinging to his already cold body. Francis stayed there with him until someone came to relive him so he could get some rest. Matthew had been on watch for fifteen hours now and his limbs had become numb. Worried that he would fall and hurt himself Francis picked him up and carried him to his own tent. Purple eyes looked up into blue ones. He hadn't noticed before but Francis looked so tired, his beautiful face was covered in dirt and dried blood, as was his blonde hair; he looked thinner then Matthew could remember. It was clear this war had taken a toll on the French male. He laid the young male down and wrapped him up in a blanket. His coughing was better now that he got the boy out of the snow and wind though he knew he was sick, and was only going to get worse.

"Matti my boy you have a fever." He said in a panic.

Purple eyes watched as the male pulled out a bottle of wine, placing it to his lips.

"Take a drink, it will warm you up."

"Merci, Francis."

Matthew took a sip, the liquid burned his throat some then warmed him up. He's eyes slipped closed and he gave himself over to sleep, but not before he had he heard someone talking to Francis outside the tent. Before he passed out from exhaustion the last thing he heard was Francis say,

"What do you mean Arthur and Alfred were shot down!"

Francis was in shock from what the officer had just told him. Alfred and Arthur had gone out to do a few flyovers, looking for any German soldiers in a place they just bombed. No matter what anyone would say he knew that they were alive. If they were hurt they were taking care of one another because they made a pact years ago that if anyone was going to kill them it would be each other. He looked up at the night sky, the clouds covered the stars and moon, a small pray up on his lips, '_Please, please let them be okay.'_ He looked back into his tent to where Matthew was sound asleep. They were moving first thing in the morning to a new post. He thanked the officer and walked into the tent, sitting down on the other bed. He placed his hand on the pillow, wrinkling the fabric. Even in the middle of a war the Englishman still took the time to make his bed to bounce a coin off it. Francis buried his face in the pillow, tears falling from his blue eyes, his cries muffled by the fluff. His head snapped up from, what most would say sounded like a whistle, but was really incoming fire. He got up from where he was and shook the sleeping boy who quickly got up from the feeling of Francis shaking him and the sound of gunfire as well.

"Matti get up now, we are under fire."

"Shit."

Both men were up and out of the tent, ready to return fire on the enemy. The two of them hid behind a small mount of dirt aiming their rifles at the German soldiers. Matthew was thankful for all the times Alfred took him out hunting and teaching him how to shoot, for he knew if not for his brother's teachings he would be dead by now. Francis was a much better shot then him and had already shot down six men while Matthew had only gotten two. The Canadian spun around at the sound of Francis cussing loudly. Blood was running down the male's arm where a bullet had hit him.

"F-Francis!"

"I'm fine, just keep shooting Matti!"

He nodded his head and spun around ready to aim his gun again, but found one in his face. He looked up to see blue eyes, blue eyes he knew well.

"L-Ludwig. . ."

"Hallo gibt Matthew."

The sound of a gun behind him and Francis cussing once more let him know that right behind his aiming a gun at the French male was Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother. One of the brothers alone was hard enough to deal with, but both at once was downright dangerous and could easily end in bloodshed.

"Both of you up now, and don't even think of trying anything, I know all your moves Francis. We've been fighting each other for a long time now."

"Vas te faire encule!" Francis said spitting at the red eyed male's feet.

Gilbert smiled, a cruel smile that made Matthew's blood run cold. Before he could say or do anything the male had smacked Francis across the face hard with the hilt of his gun. Francis fell to the ground holding his hand to his cheek; blood was coming out of his mouth. Matthew went to help him, but Ludwig took hold of him, his strong hands wrapping themselves around the boy's slender wrist bruising them.

"Francis, Francis. You've always been this way. You open your mouth and say whatever you feel to whoever you want. "

Gilbert grabbed hold of the male's blonde hair, pulling him up. There was a cut that went from his cheek down to his lip. Matthew pulled against Ludwig but couldn't get free. Francis spit in Gilbert's face cussing at him once more.

"Holen sie sich diesen dreck aus den augen!" Gilbert yelled at some other German officers.

Not wanting to face the male's wrath they did as they were told. Francis did not go without a fight, he kicked at some of them; cussing and striking at them. Tears were falling down Matthew's cheeks even after Francis was gone from his sight. Ludwig still had his tight grip on the male's wrist. Gilbert walked over to the young male, slapping him across the face with the back of his hand.

"Gilbert, enough."

The male looked at his brother, his red eyes full of rage. With a grunt he stormed off screaming at some other officers sending them scattering to get away from him. Ludwig loosened his grip on the male's wrist, he could feel and see him shaking with fear.

"Matthew."

Purple eyes looked up at the male, filled with tears that refused to fall anymore. Blood ran down his lip where he was slapped.

"This is what war is, you should know that by now with all that you and Alfred have been through. Though with your gentle nature they should have left you home, you don't belong on the battlefield with any of us. You are not and will never be strong enough."

"Ludwig. . ."

He looked down at the small male. Other than his eyes and different shade of blonde hair the boy looked just like Francis. Matthew slipped his hand away from the German's grip and slapped him across the face as hard as he could. This did little to effect the male. The boy's slap felt more like a bee sting, and was just as annoying. Ludwig let go of the other wrist and took hold of his arm dragging him roughly off to where they were taking the other officers they captured. He tossed him in the back of a truck roughly and walked off to find his brother to try and calm the male down.

"Matthieu!"

Looking up he saw Francis holding a cloth to his arm. He got up quickly and moved over to the older male. Reaching his hand up he placed it on the blood y cheek, gently.

"Francis. . ." his voice was just below a whisper.

The older male wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him close to his chest and letting him quietly cry into it. He moved his hand up, tangling it in the boy's blonde hair holding his head close to his chest. Looking up he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him from outside. Francis glared back at him; the look on his face was like that of a protective parent with their child in their arms.


	3. Chapter 2 Threat

**Chapter 2 –Threat- **

Alfred was playing a game of cards with some other officers that had been captured as well. The small group of Americans were talking loudly and complaining of how the game would be more enjoyable if they had smokes, money, and some were not in a camp. Alfred looked over at his bed where Arthur was snuggled up with a book, that he was sure he had read three times now. He smiled warmly, he was rather thankful that they had let the American's and Englishmen stay in the same spot. There were people from other countries there but they were separated from them by barbed wire fences. Most the people on the other side spoke French and that was all it took to keep Arthur away from it. The sound of the men outside getting loud caught his attention. He got up and walked outside seeing that new men were being brought in.

"Hey Gilbert don't you have enough men here to play with!" Alfred yelled loudly

"Shut up Alfred! I'm in no mood right now and I will skin you alive!"

"Sounds like fun. Is Ludwig going to bring the leather?"

Ludwig had enough time to slip his arm around his brother's waist, holding onto him tightly, so that he couldn't go attack the American who was boiling his blood. He just shook his head as Alfred shouted a few more things before a book came flying out of nowhere, hitting the male in the head.

"Shut up you stupid git!"

"Ow, Arthur." He whined.

Arthur started to scold the male, like a mother would a child. Ludwig continued to drag his brother off knowing that it would take a good drink to calm his German blood. As Arthur continued to scold Alfred he didn't notice that someone was watching him. Before he could say another word Alfred was up and darted off towards one of the fences.

"Matthew! Francis!"

Some of the other French officers were helping Francis, whose arm was killing him at this point. Matthew ran over to the fence and stopped before he took hold of the wire, seeing all the sharp ends sticking up from them. There was Alfred safe and alive, and running up behind him was Arthur. They looked a little beat up but other than that they were okay.

"Matthew are you okay? What happen?"

"I'm okay, but Francis was shot."

Arthur looked like a ghost when he got up to them. He was a little out of breath but that didn't stop him from asking questions.

"Is the bloody pervert still alive, if not I'll kill the bugger who shot him."

"He was shot in the arm, he'll be okay. I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't, it's just that if anyone is going to kill that bloody fool it's going to be me."

"Matthew, did you fall? Your lip is caked in dried blood." Alfred's worried voice silenced Arthur

The boy reached up and felt his lip. The dried blood flaked off, falling to the ground to mix with the mud and filth. Arthur looked down at the boy's wrist seeing the bruises left by Ludwig's strong grip.

"Oh, it's nothing Alfred."

"Mes amours."

Francis had walked up to join them, his arm bandaged up as well as his face. He placed an arm on the Canadian's shoulder playing with the small curls in his hair. Alfred smiled seeing the French male was okay, though he looked like hell. Arthur just shook his head and crossed his arms. Though he was not going to say it out loud he was worried about the male.

"You two look good. I'm glad that you are alive and safe."

"Better then you look like you damned fool."

"Oh this? Nothing that won't heal. I'll just make sure to repay Gilbert later." The male laughed.

Matthew and Alfred laughed while the two older males shot insults back and forth at one another. The wind started to pick up and blow after a while, which caused the young boy to start coughing again. It wasn't enough to cause anyone to worry, they were just too happy to talk to each other than to worry about a cough.

"Aren't we just the happiest little family."

All four of them sighed at the sound of Gilbert's voice. Alfred was about to say something but noticed he was on the other side of the fence. He glared daggers at him as he watched the male walk up to his little brother and Francis.

"Be as happy as you want, just remember you are under my control now and if you don't want to be taken away from each other and sent off to other camps you'll remember that. "

He placed his gloved hand under Matthew's chin lifting it up, his red eyes locking onto the boy's purple ones. All three of them were on guard knowing how twisted the male could be. He shifted his eyes to look at Alfred's blue ones.

"I'll start with the youngest and work my way up until I have all four of you in a different camp. Do we have an understanding?"

Francis reached out with his good arm and pulled Matthew away, holding him close.

"Don't you threaten my family. If you have an issue you take it up with me, leave the kids and Arthur out of it. "

Alfred was holding on to Arthur's waist to keep him from trying to go through the fence and after Gilbert.

"Don't you bloody touch Alfred or Matthew you sick basted!"

Gilbert just laughed at how his words affected the two older males. Though the only thing he got from Alfred was a glare. He walked of laughing and waving his gloved hand at them. As much as none of them wanted to admit it, he was right. He could take them away from each other and put them in a much worse hell then the one they were in now. Francis looked at Arthur and Alfred, his blue eyes were already tired, and by the end of this war he knew that he was going to sleep for a whole week.

"Arthur, he's gone. And I'm not going to let him touch one of you."

"If he tries I'll punch his bloody nose in."

"Arth, calm down Ludwig is watching us."

Arthur looked up at him and glared. He wanted to protest but Alfred was right and Ludwig was walking over to them to see what was going on. Matthew glared at him, but said nothing. He walked right up to Alfred and gave him a strange look, wondering for only a moment as to why he was holding Arthur. He could just see the Englishman's blood boiling.

"Arthur calm down or I'll take you some place to calm you down."

Alfred tightened his grip and glared up at Ludwig, who had no clue as to the threat his brother had made to the men.

"Touch him and I swear to God Ludwig I'll kick your ass!"

Ludwig was taken aback by the American's words. He looked from his blue eyes to Francis's. The looks that the two males were giving him was all it took to let him know his brother said something to them. He pointed a finger to Alfred as a silent threat of silence before he turned around walking off.

"We have got to get out of here as soon as we can. Gilbert will only stay calm for as long as Ludwig can stay by his side." Alfred said, still not letting go of Arthur.

"Alfred take Arthur someplace to calm him down, I'm going to take Matti inside out of this cold. I don't want his cough to get worse than it already is."

Alfred nodded and dragged Arthur off towards where they were sleeping so that he could sit down and blow off his steam. Francis walked Matthew over to where they were to stay. He lay down on one of the beds and patted next to him for the boy to join him. Matthew shook his head; he sat down on the floor next to him and rested his head against the bed frame. Francis played with the boy's hair while the two of them tried to take in their new surroundings.

"We'll make it out of here, don't you worry about it."

"I'm not worried Francis."

Purple eyes looked up at the French male, their color darker due to the lack of light in the room.

"Don't be afraid of that baboon he won't do anything to us."

"How many other families has he done this too? How many more of them are alone without one another crying for the loss of their loved ones? How many lives has he shattered! How many more must he take before it's enough? Tell me Francis how many lives must we lose until it is enough?"

Tears were falling from the boy's eyes. His voice was raised as he asked the questions, which the male had no answers to. The boy was to his breaking point and being here was not helping him. Francis sat up and wiping away his tears.

"Shh Matti it's okay. . .It's okay. . ."


	4. Chapter 3 Barbed Wire

**Chapter 3 –Barbed Wire-**

Matthew and Alfred were leaning next to the fence their backs to each other. They had been stuck there for a month now. The nights were still cold and the snow was still falling, other than that they knew nothing of what was going on in the outside world.

"Arthur told me you go into a fight with an officer again Alfred."

"Yeah, but he asked for it."

"What if Ludwig or Gilbert saw?"

"They wouldn't have done anything to me."

"You don't know that Alfred."

"Yes I do. They were in a fight with him right after I got done kicking his ass."

The young male turned his head to look at his younger brother. His color was almost the same as the snow laying on the ground around them. His cough was still there, on the coldest days it was at its worse. Matthew turned around and rested his hands gently on the fence.

"Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

"When we go home, can we go flying in the fall? I would love to take photos of the forest during the fall."

Alfred looked at him, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Now get your hands off that wire or you'll cut yourself."

Matthew giggled and removed his hands, resting them in his lap. The two continued to sit there and chat while some guards and other POW's passed by them.

"You know before we came here I heard news that Italy's people were starting to revolt against some of the officers."

"Yeah I had a feeling something was going on there. When me and Arth got here Ludwig was freaking out because he hadn't had any news from Feliciano for over a week. "

"He's really close to Feliciano, just as he is with Kiku."

Alfred shot his little brother a death glare at the mention of the Japanese boy's name. He was still pissed as hell at Kiku and hearing his name while he was in this hell hole did not help his temper. Matthew looked away from his brother, letting his head drop some.

"I'm sorry Alfred."

"It's okay, just please don't talk about Kiku around me right now."

Alfred looked up at the sky, which for once was clear of clouds and he could see the stars. Matthew looked around for a moment before he slipped his hand through the fence, careful not to cut himself, and placed his hand on the male's cheek. Alfred jumped a little and turned around to see his brother had moved his hand through the fence without hurting himself. He kissed the open palm which caused a blush to spread across the boy's cheeks. Alfred enjoyed the feeling of the other's hand up on his cheek. He wished he could hold him close and run his fingers through his blonde hair, but with this damn fence there was no way that was going to happen. The sound of Matthew coughing brought Alfred back to the real world.

"Go get some sleep Matti, it's cold out here and I'm sure Francis will keep you warm."

This caused him to blush again, and caused Alfred to laugh. The younger of the too moved his hand back to his side of the fence and stood up. The American quickly stood up thinking he had done or said something to upset the boy.

"Matthew?"

"I'm not upset Alfred, I'm just going to go lay down like you asked. My chest is starting to hurt from the cold and cough."

"Matthew, come here."

He moved closer to the fence his curl slipping through to the other side. Alfred kissed the curl and placed his hands gently on the wire and leaned down. He got as close as he could without the sharp edges cutting into his face. With blushing cheeks Matthew moved closer his lips pressing against Alfred's as best they could without his own face being cut too. Reaching his hand up, he placed his own on top of Alfred's. Both wished that the moment could last longer but Matthew pulled away, clinching his chest and started coughing again.

"Go lay down Matthew."

He nodded and walked off to go lay down, hoping it would settle his cough. Alfred sighed and sat back down. He reached in his jacket and pulled out an old photo. Francis was standing in the background his hand resting on a chair that Arthur was sitting in. There he was sitting on the Englishman's lap with Matthew next to him. The photo was taken a long time ago, before this war started, heck before the war before it started.

"I remember when you were that small. You were still a loud mouth who spoke out against all of us."

Alfred looked up to see Ludwig standing next to him, his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. The German looked tired and a little hurt. Leaning forward some he saw the shadow of another male officer standing on the outside, trying to get in. It didn't look like Gilbert, too short.

"I still am that way Ludwig."

The male laughed some and turned his head to see what the American was looking at. He straightened up some to try and get a better look at who ever it was trying to get in. Alfred stood up joining in with the male, though neither of them could tell who it was. It was not until both males heard the sound of loud whining that they knew who it was. Ludwig took off running to the gate and having them open the door for him. Alfred followed behind but got as far as the other guards would let him. There standing in the snow crying to be let in was Feliciano. Ludwig ran over to him, scooping him up in his arms and holding him close.

"L-Ludwig?" sobbed the Italian.

"Feliciano, you're alive." His voice was on the verge of tears as he held the male.

Alfred looked down and kicked some of the dirt. Though he was glad to see Feliciano was okay and alive, he wanted to be able to pick Matthew up like that, swinging him around in his arms and kissing his cheeks.

"Don't let them get to you."

Looking down he saw a pair of green eyes looking up at him. Arthur sighed and placed his hand on top the male's head, patting it softly.

"When this war is over, we will have all the time in the world to make up for the time that we have lost here."

"As long as we stay alive Arth."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

Alfred laughed as the male reached up to grab him by his ear. He missed and the American took off running taunting him to chase him, which he did. Francis was sitting in the doorway to where he and Matthew were sleeping and watched the two run around, yelling insults at each other. Even in this hell the two of them could still get under each other's skin.

"What did Alfred do this time?"

"Not too sure, but it sure got to Arthur."

Francis looked over and smiled warmly at Matthew. The boy was snuggled up in the bed with the blanket wrapped around him tightly.

"Close your eyes dear."

Smiling he did as the older male said and closed his eyes, snuggling into the pillow more. Francis smiled and went back to watching the other two run around outside, the guards letting them do so. While the two chased each other Ludwig carried Feliciano to the room where his brother was at with a few others enjoying a drink.

"Gilbert !"

Gilbert looked behind him to see his brother with the small Italian in his arms. He quickly got up and went over to them. He cupped the boy's cheeks in his hands and kissed his forehead, which earned him a giggle.

"What happen? We have been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry, things are starting to get out of hand at home. Me and brother fear that something bad is about to happen. "

"Where is Lovino?" Gilbert asked while sitting down.

The two joined him and Ludwig drank more than half of the drink that was set before him. Feliciano didn't touch the one that was given to him. He just looked worried.

"He left to go see Antonio, but that was a week ago and I haven't heard anything from him."

Ludwig placed his hand on top of the male's head; gently running his fingers though his hair. He didn't know what to say to make the Italian feel better, though he was happy that he was alive and okay. Gilbert took a rather large sip from his glass before he spoke again.

"I'm sure he's okay. You know I bet that Antonio was so happy to see him that he's kept him locked up in his room, if you know what I mean."

"Huh? Why would Antonio lock Lovino up?"

Both males just shook their head. The loved Feliciano to death, but there were times that they knew he was dropped on his head a lot as a child. Gilbert kissed him again and put his drink in his hands. With a small smile the Italian took a drink, nearly choking on the strong German beer. He was happy that he was with them, though he would not be able to stay for long. The three of them spent the night drinking and catching up. When Feliciano grew tired Ludwig and Gilbert chose to walk him to their courters to let him sleep. Ludwig and Feliciano continued to walk but Gilbert stopped, something had caught his eye. Francis had his hands through the fence and was running his fingers through Arthur's hair in a loving manner. He looked around to see if the other two were around, but they were nowhere in sight. Leaning against a post he continued to watch the two's tender moment through the fence.

"That brat just pisses me off, and this is not the place to be cracking jokes. "

"I know he gets to you mon amie, but you mustn't let him. He only wishes to make you smile and feel as if you were at home."

"Well the little bugger isn't doing a good job at that."

"If I were with you more than I can be I would hold you close whispering sweet words until you smiled."

Arthur blushed and looked away from the male. Smiling the French male softly caressed the other's cheek, enjoying the softness of it. He wished he could hold the Englishman, but knew that until they got out of there that was not going to happen. All he could do was wait, though it's not like he wasn't planning to get out of there with others. He lifted the male's chin and moved closer, pressing his lips against the others in a soft kiss. Had it not been for the fear of getting hurt Arthur would have leaned into the kiss more, but due to the damned wire he didn't dare.


	5. Chapter 4 Blood Stained Tears

**Chapter 4 –Blood Stained Tears-**

Matthew was chatting with a few other officers from France outside. The day was sunny and the weather wasn't too bad so it didn't hurt his chest as much to be out of bed. They were enjoying their conversation when they noticed a fight breaking out between some guards and a few of the American officers. Many of the others who were standing around were cheering them on, shouting taunts in hopes that the guards would be taken down. The fight only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever. Gilbert broke it up by firing his gun in the air.

"Wer ist der autor dieses?" the male asked

He paced back and forth in front of the men who were involved in the fight. Matthew and a few others, along with Francis pushed their way to the front of the fence to see what was going on. He didn't know the men who were being interrogated by Gilbert, but he was sure that Alfred did. No one was saying a word as the male continued to walk back and forth trying to earn an answer. Francis placed his arm on Matthew's shoulder, holding him close. The pit of his stomach was letting him know that something was about to happen and he didn't want Matthew to be too far away. Gilbert was starting to lose his temper and it was showing well. He had slapped two of the men demanding that they tell him which one of them started it. He raised his hand about to strike another one of them when Alfred stepped in and took hold of his wrist.

"Gilbert, knock it off."

Arthur was standing by the fence, his hand and Francis's were linked together. Alfred wouldn't let go of Gilbert's wrist. He had, had enough of the hell that he and everyone else was going through. And more than anything else he had, had enough of Gilbert. Without a second thought he took a swing with his other hand, his fist hitting the male in the jaw hard enough to knock him off his feet. Alfred let go of his wrist and let the male fall to the ground. He wasn't down for long though. Gilbert stood up and spat the mixture of blood and spit onto the ground before he took a swing at Alfred hitting him in the gut. That's all it took before the two of them were fighting with one another. Many of the other's started getting into fights with other guards. Arthur, Francis and Matthew moved away from the fighting, knowing full well that there would be hell to pay for all involved.

"A-Alfred is going to get hurt." Matthew cried.

"Damn-it!" Cursed Arthur.

Francis held the boy closer as more officers showed up to help break up the fight. He looked over at the male on the other side, he could see both fear and anger in his green eyes. Before he could say anything else Ludwig was behind the both of them his strong hands on both of Francis's shoulders. He tipped his head back and looked up at the male who didn't seem like he was going to do any harm to them.

"Arthur go to your bunk, Francis take Matthew with you to yours. If you do that now I will not let anything happen to you three."

"What about Alfred?"

"Matthew there is nothing that I can do about him. He's the dumbass who hit my brother and now he will have to deal with whatever happens next."

Arthur didn't want to but he did as the male said and ran off to his room. Francis had to fight with Matthew to get him inside; he didn't want to leave Alfred. Francis wrapped his arms around the small boy's body holding him as close as he could. He shook his head, crying loudly, and pushed against Francis. He wasn't going to let go of the boy no matter how much he struggled. A few of the men scrambled in and Francis walked over to them, keeping his grip on the boy.

"Ce qui se passe?"

"Ils violent la lute. Grâce à Alfred et Gilbert sont toujours en cours à elle." One of the men said.

Matthew finally squirmed enough to get away and out the door, Francis yelling after him. The only fight left was between Alfred and Gilbert. Matthew ran up to the fence, grabbing hold of the wire and ignoring the sharp pain as the metal pierced his skin, blood running down his hands and the twisted wire. He cried out for Alfred to stop fighting, but his small voice was washed out by the louder voice of the officers pulling him off Gilbert. Alfred pulled his arm back to deal another blow before he was completely taken away but stopped when he felt his elbow slam into something from behind. He turned around to see Ludwig's hands flying up to his face, which blood was now gushing down. Gilbert got up quickly and ran over to his younger brother, knocking Alfred down.

"Ludwig!"

The blonde male just groaned as pain shot through his face. The American was up and gone while the officers were trying to take care of Ludwig. He was hiding, thanks to the help of others, in one of the many rooms. Matthew stood there in shock at what happen. His eyes were locked onto Ludwig's face and the large amount of blood that was flowing from it. Gilbert got him to move his hand away to see that his nose was broken. After shouting a few orders the officers were back in order and helping Ludwig off to the medic. A few others were dragging off some of the men who couldn't run off and hide in time.

"Matthew. . .Matthew!"

Matthew shook his head to snap out of it. He looked up to see who was talking to him, and froze when he saw a pair of red eyes looking down at him. He was grateful that the male was on the other side of the fence but he knew that wouldn't stop him. And he was right; he watched the male walk over to the other gate and to where he was. His brain kept screaming run for it, but his feet wouldn't move. He was shaking with fear as the male towered over him; his red eyes making his blood run cold like normal.

"Matthew your hands are bleeding."

Matthew looked away from the red eyes to his hands. He was right. He hadn't noticed but due to his fear and worry he had tightened his grip, digging the sharp metal into his flesh deeper. Blood was dripping from his hands. Some of the sharp pieces were in deep enough that the poked out the other side of his hands. It was a rather gory mess and when he went to pull away Gilbert placed his hands on him causing him to still his movements.

"Stay put Matthew, I'm going to have someone come clip the wire and you are going to have to have a doctor take the metal out of your hands."

Matthew was in so much shock that he didn't even notice the pain. What he noticed was Gilbert was being really nice to him for some strange reason, and Alfred was being held back by Arthur and a few others who most likely were trying to get him back into the hiding spot. He was sure Francis wanted to run out there as well, but wasn't going to risk anything with Gilbert so close to him. Gilbert was true to his word and had some men come out to cut the wire. Every movement sent waves of pain through his hands but he wouldn't cry out, he would utter a sound. His purple eyes stayed locked onto red ones, searching for what the male was up to but getting nothing. Once the wire was cut away Gilbert took the young male by the arm, leading him away. Alfred had to be held back by a few people still, Arthur being one of them. Francis was feeling sick to his stomach the whole time he watched the two by the fence. He didn't trust Gilbert at all, and whatever he was planning, it wasn't going to be good.

"I'm rather shocked that you didn't cry Matthew. You are rather fragile that I would have expected you to scream out in pain."

Matthew was sitting down on a hospital bed while Gilbert was holding his wrist looking at his hands. His purple eyes drifted over to the corner where Ludwig was sitting, nose patched up and a very worried boy next to him crying. Ludwig looked okay, annoyed but okay. He sighed and looked away for the sobbing Italian to see the young blonde with Gilbert in front of him.

"Gilbert what is Matthew doing in here?"

"He got his hands tangled in the fence; he needs to have the wire taken out."

Ludwig got up and walked over to join them. He sat down with a loud grunt. Purple eyes looked up into his blue ones a quiet plea hidden in them.

"Bruder, would you mind taking Feliciano out of here so my headache will go away?"

Gilbert looked up at him then over to the still sobbing boy. Groaning he got up and called the Italian to follow him. Once the two were out of the room Ludwig heard a soft sob. Looking down he saw the young blonde crying, his tears hitting his hands and mixing with his blood.

"Matthew why on earth did you grab hold of the fence?"

"I was trying to get Alfred's attention. I didn't really notice that I grabbed it."

"Well that explains one thing. Now why didn't you cry or scream out when you noticed?"

"I was not going to give your brother the satisfaction."

Before Ludwig could say anything else his brother was back without the sobbing Italian. He smiled warmly at the male and took his seat in front of Matthew once more. He placed his hand on the boy's cheek lifting his chin up some.

"Don't worry, what is it that Francis calls you, mon cher petit?"

"Yes that is what he calls me, but I would rather you call me Matthew." His words were a little bitter as he spoke to the male.

"Well Matthew the doctor is waiting outside to help your hands. You can cry as loud as you want, no one will make fun of you."

Matthew said nothing to the male. He was trying not to glare at him when he kissed his hand before leaving the room, taking Ludwig with him. The doctor gave him some medicine to try and help with the pain, but it didn't help. The twisted metal being pulled out of his flesh, one at a time hurt like hell. He fought back a scream each time the male would take hold of one with the tweezers and yank it out in one swift movement. He almost screamed when one got caught and the doctor had to twist it in order to get the sharp piece out. Once the male was finished he started wrapping Matthew's hands up. They looked like a dog had attacked him. Blood was all over his lap, for the doctor could care less about a prisoner. The only reason he was taking care of the boy was because Gilbert ordered it. Gilbert walked into the room just as the doctor was leaving it.

"How are you feeling Matthew?"

He didn't want to open his mouth; he knew if he did he would scream and cry out in pain. Seeing the pain on his face made Gilbert smile. He pulled the male up and brought him back outside giving him a small shove. He looked around and noticed that something was different in his surroundings. He continued to look around and then it hit him, the people who were standing outside were speaking English not French. He walked around for a while, keeping his hands hidden in his sleeves, asking people where he could Find Arthur; knowing that Alfred was hiding and no one was going to give out that information. When he found the Englishman inside laying on a bunk he almost cried.

"A-Arthur?"

"Dear God, Matthew!"

The male got up from where he was laying and went over to the boy, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. He winced and tried to not let the male know he was hurting. Arthur let go of him, leading him to the back of the room, where there were no windows. He picked him up and sat him up on the top bunk where Alfred was laying, his body bruised as well as ego. The sight of his younger brother made him think he was dreaming for a moment, but the pain in his limbs told him he was awake.

"Matthew!"

He sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him close. Matthew buried his face in the male's chest and started crying. He knew that he was dangerously close to the breaking point, but the feeling of Alfred's arms around him was bringing him away from that dangerous edge. Alfred pulled him to lay down on the bed with him, still holding him close.

"Why did Gilbert take you out?"

"I- I had grabbed hold of the fence, a-and well. . ."he sobbed

He looked up at the male, his cheeks stained with tears. Alfred moved away from him a little and finally noticed the blood coving him. He sat up alarmed at the sight. He called Arthur over and to bring a change of clothes. Matthew sat up and tried to hide his hands, but Alfred took hold of them in a gentle manner. He pulled them up to his lips and kissed them softly.

"What happened Matthew?"

"I told you already. . ."

"Did Gilbert do anything to you?"

"No."

"Did anyone else do anything to you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you want me to say that I refused to scream when they started yanking the twisted metal out of my hands, regardless if the drugs they gave me worked or not for the pain? That when one got stuck they twisted and pulled on it until it came out. That they didn't give so much as a damn and let the blood go all over me and the floor. And that they didn't even clean the wounds once they were finished."

Alfred didn't know what to say to the crying boy. Arthur didn't either. They both just looked at him while he continued to cry, not saying another word. Alfred slid down out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Alfred what are you doing? You need to stay in here until they calm down." Arthur said

Alfred ignored him and walked out anyway, though he didn't get far out the door. Gilbert was standing outside waiting for him. Neither one of them said anything to each other. Gilbert walked up to the male, smiling at him.

"I take it your little brother came running to you?"

"He didn't run. He walked in quietly and that was it."

"I really wish he would have cried, I'm sure the sounds of him crying out in pain would have been wonderful."

"Screw you."

Arthur pulled Alfred back in and shoved him in the direction that Matthew was. He turned his head and glared at Gilbert.

"If you want to play twisted head games do it with me, I can take all that you can throw at me. Leave Alfred and Matthew alone. They are just kids Gilbert."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Gilbert just turned and walked away. Alfred wanted nothing more than to beat him up again, but he knew the boy crying on the bed needed him. He climbed back up and helped him change into something that wasn't covered in blood. He noticed that Arthur wasn't there, and guessed he went to tell Francis what had happened. He covered the boy up and snuggled up with him, holding him close. After crying for an hour Matthew had fallen asleep in Alfred's arms.


	6. Chapter 5 Just Try Me

**Chapter 5 – Just Try Me- **

The sound of people talking loudly caused Alfred to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping male first, glad he was still asleep, than looked over his shoulder to see what was going on. He saw mostly people just getting up and talking about what crap they were going to get for breakfast today. He started to turn his head back and go back to sleep, but the feeling of someone slapping his back woke him up. He turned his head, pissed that someone did that when all he wanted to do was get a little more sleep.

"What the hell man?" he groaned

"Arth didn't come back in last night Alfred."

Alfred got up quickly, though he was careful not to wake the sleeping boy. He walked away from the bed so that his voice wouldn't wake him either.

"Who was the last to see Arthur?"

"He was outside talking to someone and then he was gone." One said

Worried and upset he walked out and started asking around for anyone who had seen the Englishman. No one could give him anything different then he already heard. After walking around for a while he noticed Gilbert up by the gate talking to some of the officers.

"Gilbert!"

Sighing the male looked at the American. He was in no mood to deal with his crap today.

"Have you seen Arthur?"

"What?"

"I asked if you had seen Arthur."

Gilbert walked over to the fence and tilted his head to the side. He gave the male a jester to come close, which Alfred did. Gilbert lowered his voice so that no one else could hear him talking.

"We found a group of British spies who had stolen some information from us. Information that we want back. We need to know where they are most likely headed and well knowing how well Arthur is connected with British intelligent he's being asked a few questions."

"W-where did you take him Gilbert."

"Nowhere, yet."

Alfred wanted to take a swing at him, but even if he did he wouldn't have be able to hit the smug basted. Gilbert smiled and walked off waving his hand at the male.

"Be thankful I gave you your little brother back."

Extracting information from people is done in many different ways. There can be questions asked in ways that can confuse or trick people into giving a truthful answer. People can be locked up in various types of isolation until they break. The most extreme way of extracting information is by means of torture. There are many ways of torturing a person to get the information that one wants; there is a reason that it's looked down up on and illegal in most countries. During times of war torture methods are widely used and over looked by many. Each form is different, due to the fact that everyone is different in ways they carry something out; even if one is copying or mimicking someone else, they will always have their own touch even if they don't notice it. One thing that everyone must remember about extracting information; everyone has a breaking point it is only a matter of time and methods used to reach it. If there was one thing Gilbert and Ludwig were good at it was making people reach that breaking point, no matter what. Arthur was letting his head hang, water dripping off his hair. The only thing keeping him from slipping out of the chair were the ropes that bound his chest, waist, wrist, and ankles. Ludwig was leaning against a wall, his whip in his hand, the end of it dangling on the ground covered in blood. It amused him as to how much the Englishman could stand. Arthur lifted his head which caught Ludwig's attention. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and down his cheek, and his breathing was heavy. His green eyes were the only thing that showed he wasn't going to give in to the German. Ludwig walked over and tilted his chin up so that he was looking into his eyes.

"You can't keep quiet forever Arthur. Sooner or later you'll break."

"Like I told your brother, I can take anything you can throw at me."

"Strong words for one so damaged."

Arthur laughed some but cringed when he felt the whip dig into his side. The loud cracking sound echoed off the walls of the empty room. Ludwig grabbed hold of the male's hair tugging it back roughly.

"You'll break one way or another."

He let go of him and walked out of the room, shutting the light of as he left. He walked to his room, so that he could lay down for a little. He had been up all night with the Englishman and had gotten nothing out of him. He shut his door and leaned against it, his hand on his temple. He had a headache and his nose still hurt from Alfred's elbow slamming into it. When he looked up he saw Feliciano sitting by the window looking out, a sad expression on his face. He walked over to him quietly and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go back to Italy today Ludwig."

"I know."

Feliciano turned around and looked up at the male, a few tears in his eyes. Ludwig leaned down and kissed his lips softly, it pained him to see the male crying. The soft kiss lead into a deeper one when Feliciano slipped his arms around the male's neck. Ludwig pressed the younger male against the wall, his fingers quickly unbuttoning the blue uniform shirt. The small moan that Feliciano made let Ludwig know he was not going to protest. Gilbert quietly moved away from the wall outside of the room. He was going to let his brother and the Italian have their moment, knowing that by the end of this war they might not ever have the chance again.

"So how are we feeling?"

Arthur looked up at the sound of Gilbert's voice. It was still dark in the room so he couldn't see him, but he knew that he was in there and close to him.

"Not talking still? Tell me how much can you handle? I can break your fingers one by one if you would like. Or would you rather I start by taking my knife and carving it into your flesh?"

"Do what you want, I'm not going talk."

"I love it when you let me pick."

Gilbert sat on the male's lap facing him, his hands resting on his chest. Arthur stiffened some but was not going to give into the male. He undid a few of the buttons on the male's shirt sliding his hand up the exposed flesh.

"I'll have you screaming by the time I'm done with you."

"Do your worst you bloody piece of filth."


	7. Chapter 6 Breaking Point

**Chapter 6 – Breaking Point- **

The sound of laughing woke Ludwig. In a groggy state he lifted his head to see his brother against the wall, laughing and covered in blood. The sight startled him so he got up quickly, and causing the sleeping Italian to whine but not wake up. Ludwig placed his hands on his brother's shoulders and shook him some.

"Gilbert what happen?"

Gilbert just kept laughing. He placed his hands on Ludwig's cheeks, smearing them with blood.

"Gilbert, please what happen to you?"

"He wouldn't talk, no matter what I did. He wouldn't say a word." He laughed

Ludwig didn't know what to say, his brother had lost it. He stepped away from him taking in the whole scene before him.

"Did you kill him?"

"Kill? No he is alive, but it was so much fun."

"Where is Arthur, Gilbert?"

"Laying in the filth and mud outside. He passed out and I want to play with the others heads some more." He laughed.

"Gilbert. . ."

The male slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands. He was still laughing and it was making Ludwig worried. This war was hell on his brother's mental state of mind and things were getting worse with each passing day. He left his brother there and walked outside to see how much damage his brother had caused. He started walking to the gate, when his hand was on the handle he stopped and looked at the other side. He removed his hand and walked over to the other side and walked in, gun in hand just in case something would happen. It didn't take him any time to find the male, though he had to duck out of the way from Francis's fist trying to connect with his face. He aimed his gun at the male's head which caused him to back down some.

"Go to hell you sick basted" Francis said spitting on the ground by the male's feet.

He knew that it would be safe for him to just leave them be for the time being, not sure of what his brother was up to. He left to go back and help Gilbert. Francis went back to the bunk and sat down in the chair, holding the male's hand. He kissed his hand, ignoring the blood that got on his lips. Arthur groaned a little but didn't wake. Francis stayed by his side most of the night, around six in the morning he got up to take a walk outside but when he saw Alfred he walked over to talk to the male.

"Hey there mon héros."

"Hey Francis."

"Arthur is asleep, and his wounds will heal."

"We have got to get the hell out of here Francis."

Francis was about to say something to the male but he had caught sight of Gilbert walking up to him. The male was smiling; it had grown more twisted throughout this war. Francis wanted to punch him but he wouldn't let him get to him.

"Francis there is something that I want to let you know."

"And what would that be Gilbert?"

He smiled at the male, knowing that he was going to pull the final string. He held up a piece of paper that twisted smile of his climbing higher.

"This is an order of transfer. I am to take half the men out of here and place them in a different camp. And with this order I've attached a list of names of each and person I'm having transferred."

Alfred looked from one male to the other, confused as to what was going on. Francis knew exactly what the male was up to. He looked away and cursed. Alfred was still trying to understand what was going on, but when he noticed some of the officers gather up some of the men it hit him. He turned his head and glared at the male.

"Screw you Gilbert." The American snapped.

"Sticks and stones Alfred, sticks and stones."

The two males stayed there glaring at Gilbert until Alfred saw one of the officers dragging his brother off by the arm. He looked from his brother back to Gilbert. Cussing again he took off running over to his brother, knocking the officer off him.

"Don't you touch him."

Alfred wrapped his arms around his small frame holding him close. Any of the officers that came near them he pushed away, some he even hit. The sudden action of removing some of the men had upset the whole camp, causing many fights to break out. Alfred stopped moving when he felt a gun at the back of his head. He knew it was Ludwig because Gilbert was still standing next to Francis. He turned his head and glared at the male. His grip tightened on the small frame pressed against him. Strong arms took hold of the American's body, roughly pulling his hands away from his brother. Matthew gripped onto the male as tight as he could but he wasn't strong enough to hold on.

"Alfred!"

He reached his hand out to grab hold of the male's but Alfred couldn't get the men to let go of him no matter how much he struggled. He fell down to his knees as he watched the boy be dragged off with others crying out for his help, and there was nothing he could do about it. He looked over at Francis who was being held back as well while Arthur was being dragged away. Alfred looked up at Ludwig his blue eyes filled with hate.

"I hope you rot in hell." He said, his voice filled with anger.

Ludwig ignored the male and continued to do his job. Gilberts laugh filled many of their ears as he walked up to Francis, who had been forced to the ground. He placed his boot under the male's chin and lifted it up.

"I've taken everything from you, and yet you still keep fighting. I would think that by you know you have broken, but no you keep on fighting. Men take him as well and send him to a working camp. If he has this much energy let's put it to good use."

"Where are you taking my family Gilbert?"

"Alfred can stay here and piss off the new officer that is taking over; Matthew is going to a camp out north; and Arthur, he's going with me and Ludwig to headquarters. We still need some information."

"Why? If you were going to take them then why did you give them back to us so soon?"

"I wanted to dangle what you loved most in front of your face, and then I wanted to see how you would look when I ripped them away from you."

Francis was dragged of cursing and fighting, at this point he just wanted to kill Gilbert. The men holding onto him wouldn't let go, and a few others joined in to help take the enraged male away. Gilbert smiled and then walked to where Alfred was he looked down at the male and smiled.

"This is a new kind of war Alfred, one that you are not strong enough to understand how to fight yet."

Ludwig and Gilbert walked off leaving the male there, tears falling from his blue eyes.

"If I get out of here, I'll not only make you eat those words, I'll change the term of new kind of war."


	8. Chapter 7 Valkyrie

**Chapter 7 – Valkyrie-**

Ludwig and Gilbert were standing outside talking with one another as they waited for their boss to show up. Ludwig didn't mind meetings, they were times to sit down and talk about strategies. Gilbert on the other hand couldn't stand them. He felt that to get anything done you had to do it yourself and make sure that plenty of blood was shed.

"Come on Ludwig I'll just wait outside and you can sit down and do all the talking you want."

"Fine if you will stop whining like Feliciano then you can wait out here, but I am going inside when they get here."

Gilbert smiled brightly at his brother. It was a nice day out and he really didn't want to spend it cooped up inside a building. Both men stood at attention as the men arrived and started to walk in. Ludwig took one final look at his brother before he followed the rest of the men inside the building. Gilbert walked away and leaned against a tree, pulling Gilbird out and patted the chick on top of the head.

"Ludwig is so uptight, but he's my brother and I do love the kid." He said to the bird.

While he stood outside Ludwig was in the far corner of the room leaning against the wall, watching and lessoning to everyone talking. He watched as a few men walked in and out before the meeting started. He nodded his head to Stauffenberg when he walked in. he turned his head and looked out the window and sighed some when he saw Gilbert climbing up the tree after the small chick. There were times that the older male just completely embarrassed him. He looked away as the meeting started up. He looked from one face to another, putting a name to each and every one of them. Gilbert wrapped his hand around the tiny chicks body and waved a finger at him, scolding the bird for running off from him and having him go up a tree in is new uniform to catch him. As he was scolding the small bird it felt like the pit of his stomach fell out. He turned his head, his and Ludwig's eyes locking on to one another. Had Gilbert known what was to happen after they looked at each other he would have never let his brother go inside. He hit the ground running after the blast echoed through the air. Everyone was scrambling around trying to find out what happen. There was a large amount of confusion in the air that was not helping the situation. Gilbert had to push his way through a few people to even get into the room. It was a mess. The people who were closest to the explosion had huge splinters in their bodies due to the large wooden table being hit. Blood and gore covered the floor, along with pieces of burned paper and chunks of wood. Men were being taken out to be rushed to the medic and hospitals. Though he was in a rush to get past everyone he was respectful, when stepping over the people who still lay on the floor. His breathing stopped when he saw Ludwig hunched against the wall, a large chunk of wood in his leg. He ran over to him and lifted his head up.

"Ludwig? Ludwig please say something." He begged.

The only thing he got from the male was a loud groan, which at that point he was grateful for, because that meant he was alive. He pulled the male's head to rest on his chest, quietly talking to him saying that it was going to be okay and he would pull through it. He took in a breath and started giving orders for the people who were hurt the most to get medical attention at once. He pointed to a few of the men who were laying on the ground and seeing the black jacket on him, no one questioned him. He barked a few more orders telling them to get the Führer out of there now and not to give out any information until the male himself said so. The sound of Ludwig groaning again caught his attation and he looked down to see blue eyes, glazed, but looking up at him.

"Don't try to move Ludwig help will be here soon."

"Wha-" he was cut off by Gilbert's hand.

"Don't try to talk either, I'm sure you hit your head hard. Whoever did this they'll pay, I swear on my life they will pay Ludwig."

Operation Valkyrie was never fully carried out. The plan was to kill the Führer, but things didn't go as planned. Stauffenberg, Olbricht, Haeften, Canaris, Goerdeler, Leber, Hassell, Oster, Watenburg, Tresckow, Beck, Witzleben, and Fromm were either executed or committed suicide. 4,980 Germans were executed after the plot. It was decided that they should have a slow death and were hung with piano wire from meat hooks.

Gilbert sat by his brother's bed a book in his hand though he wasn't reading it. He was looking out the window while his brother slept, with Gilbird snuggling on top his chest. Gilbert's red eyes jumped from one star to another as thoughts went through his head. He turned his head and looked at his sleeping brother then looked back at the sky a smile on his lips.

"Long live sacred Germany." Gilbert said, still smiling.


	9. Chapter 8 It All Has to End

**Chapter 8 –It All Has to End-**

~August 10, 1945~

Ludwig paced back and forth in the large office. Gilbert sat on a couch, Gilbird sitting on his head watching the younger male. He stopped and slammed his fist into the wall, which caused Gilbert to jump. He looked over at him and tilted his head to the side.

"You okay Ludwig?"

"Have you even looked at the news?"

"Nope can't say that I have."

"Alfred, he dropped a new kind of bomb on to Japan. Kiku was there when it hit."

Gilbert stood up and walked over to his brother, wrapping his arms around him to try and calm him down. Ludwig rested his chin on top the male's head, almost knocking Gilbird of when he did so. The small chick chirped at him in protest until he patted the small fluff ball.

"He is very strong Ludwig, and I know that he'll be okay. Don't worry when this war is over we will make that bratty American pay for it."

Ludwig just didn't want to talk anymore. Things were getting bad and he was afraid he was going to lose those that he cared about and even loved. He never would have thought that he would have cared so much about the annoying Italian and the shy Japanese boy.

~April 30, 1945~

Gilbert was leaning against the window, watching the rain falling down hard. While Ludwig was sitting on the couch his head in his hands and quiet tears falling from his face. An open letter was laid out on the table.

_Benito Mussolini is dead. Him and his family were taken out of their house and hung in the street for all to see. The sight was horrendous from the photos that were sent to me. I'm still sorry about Kiku's home, but I am thankful that he is alive and okay. I am sorry to inform you that I have no news of Lovino or Feliciano. I'm afraid that if in due time they are still missing that their life's were taken alongside of their leader's. Please you and your brother stay safe, for I fear for your life's. Sincerely, Antonio_

~May 9, 1945~

Ludwig and Gilbert sat side by side on the roof, the sun was just starting to set and the starts were peeking through the thin clouds. Gilbert laid his head on the male's shoulder and closed his eyes when he felt Ludwig's arm drape around his shoulders.

"Did you ever think it would end this way Gilbert?"

"Ludwig, I didn't even think it would start the way it did."

Ludwig pulled his brother closer the two of them enjoying watching the sun set together. Gilbird sat on their uniform jackets snuggling up into yet another uniform that would be hung up in the closet or placed in a trunk to gather dust for years, and then be pulled out to have fingers run over the old fabric; the many medals and ribbons; and to catch the tears of old memories. In Ludwig's other hand he held two letters that he would put away with the many others he had received throughout the war.

_Dear Ludwig,_

_I'm okay, me and brother are here with Antonio. Don't worry he won't let anyone hurt us. Him and brother are enjoying planting tomato plants, though there are times that they come back from the fields and their clothes are a mess as is their hair and Antonio has a really big smile and brother looks the color of a tomato. We are staying at one of Antonio's homes out in the country, it's a lot of fun and I really wish you could be here with us. It's going to be summer soon. Do you remember when we spent a summer with Kiku? Maybe we can do that again, I think he would enjoy having us in his home again. I really miss you Ludwig. When it is safe I'm going to come visit you and Gilbert and go drinking with you guys again. Brother said he might come too! _

_Yours truly, Feliciano. _

_Ludwig,_

_Thank you for sending your kindness to me. Our friendship is one that is strong and I do wish it to stay strong. Please forgive me if I do not write a long letter this time, for I have so many things that need my attention. I got a letter from Feliciano asking to come stay with me during the summer again. It would make my heart happy to have you two in my home again. I do miss our conversations at night when Feliciano sleeps in between us, or the few times he fell asleep on our laps. I look forward to more letters from you._

_ Your friend, Kiku_

Ludwig had read those letters so many times now he was sure the paper was going to fall apart. They were the world to him at that point in time. One letting him know Feliciano was alive and okay, the other a sweet letter letting him know that Kiku was starting to act like his old self again. This war was hell on all who were in it; even if they didn't fight it was hell on them. With it being over the ones that were left alive were there to pick up the pieces and put things back together and it was time for everyone to go home.


	10. Epilog Bring Them Home

**Epilog –Bring Them Home-**

Alfred was walking under the plane's wing, double checking to make sure everything was okay before takeoff. The bright red plane was one of his pride and joys, and he just loved taking it out on nice days. He climbed up on the wing and leaned in the passenger seat. He reached up to Matthew's head and adjusted his goggles that were on his face.

"Alfred, they are fine now come on." Matthew giggled

"I'm just double checking everything."

Alfred jumped into the pilot's seat and made a few more adjustments before taking off. Even though it was summer Matthew convinced Alfred to take him up in the air. Everything from this height was just beautiful. Alfred turned around and smiled at the other.

"I'm going to go a little higher up and then you can get some really good photos Matthew."

"Okay."

Alfred was happy that he got to keep his promise that he made to the boy. They spent half an hour up in the air taking photos of the land. When they landed they spent the rest of the day relaxing at Alfred's house. Matthew took more photos of them together; he even took a few photos of Alfred chasing Kumojiro around the house to get a box of cookies back. Later that night Alfred was setting up in his bed with Matthew sleeping soundly by his side and Kumojiro by their feet. He smiled seeing the boy sound asleep. He quietly got out of the bed and walked over to the window opening it up to let the fresh summer air in. He reached up and picked up the dog tags hanging on his neck. Closing his eyes he let images flash before him of the war. The sound of movement caused him to open his eyes and look over to see Matthew up and walking over to him.

"Can't sleep?"

"No. I didn't mean to wake you."

Matthew looked up at him, his purple eyes bright and colorful. He reached up and took hold of the tags hanging around the male's neck and started to look at them. Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer and letting him rest his head on his bare chest.

"Can we go flying again tomorrow?"

"Anything for you Matthew." He said kissing him on top the head.

"Alfred, do you think everyone is happy?"

"No."

"That was a quick answer."

"Matthew as long as there are any kinds of disagreements in the world there will always be another war hiding around the corner. Each one more deadly than the last."

He tilted the boy's chin up and looked down at him sweetly. He placed a soft kiss on his forhead.

"I'll come home though. Each and every time Matthew, I'll come home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Smiling Matthew rested his cheek against the male's chest and looked out the window at the night sky. He started falling asleep as Alfred softly ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

Francis walked up behind Arthur and kissed the male's cheek softly before handing him the news paper.

"Thank you Francis."

"à tout moment mon amour."

Arthur took the paper and started to read it while sipping some of his tea. His green eyes looked up to see Francis walking off in the direction of the bed room. He blushed brightly but set his paper and tea down on the breakfast table and quickly joined the male in the room. The staff in the house was blushing brightly at the sounds the French male was earning from the Englishman, though they said nothing about it. Francis wrapped his arms around the smaller male pulling him closer to let him snuggle against his chest. He slowly ran his fingers over the male's flesh, tracing each curve and softly running over each scar. He smiled when his blue eyes meet the other's green ones.

"Francis?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what, mon amie?"

"Staying by my side, through all of this."

"Oh mon amie I would never leave your side."

Francis kissed the male softly on the lips a few times.

"If I left you I would grow lonely in bed."

Arthur grew bright red as he reached for a pillow and smashed it into the French male's face. He picked it up and hit the male a few more times, earning nothing but laughs from him. Francis reached up and wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist and pinned him down to the bed.

"Oh Arthur, you know that I love you dearly."

"You are a bloody pervert and nothing more."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me, mon amie."

Francis kissed him again, while the male squirmed under him. Arthur pushed his face away from him so that he could yell at him and look in his face at the same time.

"Je t'aime Arthur."

Arthur looked away blushing brightly at the male's words. He let his arms relax as Francis moved his head again, this time to let it rest on his chest. The Englishman softly ran his fingers through the male's hair. After a while his blush had gone away and Francis had fallen asleep.

"I love you too Francis."

He could feel the male smile against his bare chest. The two of them lay there holding one another for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
